Historically producers of printed circuit boards have used several techniques for selectively electroplating circuitry. One of the more common practices was to leave circuitry electrically connected after the initial conductor patterning process. Once the selective circuitry was electroplated additional masking and etching steps were required to remove the electrical connections. Sometimes electrical connections were made using buried conductor which were not a functional part of the finished electrical circuit. The buried connections often limited the area available for routing functional circuitry and caused concerns about signal interference in high frequency applications.
There is a continuing need for a composition that can be used to form a removable conductive link for electroplating applications for printed wiring circuit boards